Call of the Titans
by King little knight
Summary: It is said the 13th titan holds the power to unlock limitless power, and the key to unleash the remaining titans. What if the 13th titan appeared in Equestria, will the world that we all know and love be the same? Can the Elements of Harmony stop them? Or will one rise to face them all. (Rated T for language and blood.)


**Call of the Titans**

**Disclaimer**: **We Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!````**

_**Written By**_ King little knight, JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship  
_**Storyboard By**_ King little knight, JasonSonicZombie, TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony  
_**Edited By**_ JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship  
_**Proofread By**_ TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony

"**Chapter One**: **Another Customer**"

A mysterious elderly man wearing a cloudy white laboratory coat and black sweat pants slowly walked throughout the brightened hallways of a morgue type of building the thickness in the air was intense as the pressure of a hard day's work loomed over top of him. "I suppose I have time for one more, all of this death is really killing me!" The man said as he coughed lightly into his right hand while slowly stepping into a bright white room through a pair of electronic doors that opened themselves only to see a body lying on a table still wrapped up like present awaiting him the final one for the day. The man slowly approached the table he starred down to the body a tear soon sparked his eye due to it's cruel appearance. "It's just a kid, damn this crazy world we live in today!"

Suddenly the doors behind the man opened slowly a young girl stepped into the brightened blindingly white room her hair was short and bright pink she had light blue eyes she wore a cute pure angle white skirt and a small top matching it. Slowly the young girl approached a man who looked remarkably similar to her she sighed lightly while standing beside of him. "Yeah he's just like the others poor kid I can't imagine dying like that..." The girl said in a low tone as she slowly turned to the man and looked up to him giving him a crude glare. "So Dad... where umm... are you gonna send him?"

The girl's father chuckled lightly as he turned to face her letting a small smirk fall down upon his face. "Don't you mean where are we going to send him!" The girl simply nodded in mutual agreement while walking around the table in the center of the room that was mostly empty no widows, no closet space at all. The man looked down to a virtual clipboard he swiped down on it pulling up the information on the poor kid lying on the table beside of him.

"Hmm... his file states otherwise how odd, it doesn't really matter though because Lena, your father has an idea!" Lena's father said in a slightly cheerful tone as he began removing his white laboratory coat revealing a name tag pinned to his dark gray long sleeve shirt which read. (_**Hi!**_ I am Joshua head Undertaker) Lena snickered lightly into her hands as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "_**Whoa!**_ That's a good one!" She stated while gently leaning against the table pressing her palms against the cold steal holding herself up.

"Be sure to be quick about it we've got others waiting their turn!" Lena said while starring down to the kid on the table a feeling of what could've been described as sadness slowly filled her heart. "It's bad enough this one was sent off to oblivion because of what he'd done, remember?" Lena asked in a low frightful tone. Joshua looked down to his daughter through the clipboard that suddenly became transparent. "Yes I do remember! Now watch closely Lena because it will be you who takes over while I'm off on my vacation." Joshua stated in a slightly demanding tone a blandly expressionless look evident across his face.

Lena slammed her hands on the table as she pushed her lower lip forward about to pout. "But Dad! Cant you get Mom to do this for you instead of me, please!" Lena begged as she widened her eyes. "I won't ask for anything for the next two years, I swear!" Lena said as she placed her right hand across her chest.

Joshua slowly turned his head looking over to Lena who was giving him the puppy dogs eyes he merely smirked in slight delight and cruelty. "Lena that sorta thing only worked when you were nine, you're twelve now your becoming a big girl it's time to take responsibility so you have to take the family business with both hands hold it tight. Now I don't want to hear you wining anymore, just pay attention."

Lena lowered her head in slight anger she suddenly fell back sitting in a soft plush white fuzzy chair shaped like a ball that was hollowed out it had begun rising up out of the floor she crisscrossed her arms in absolute rage. Joshua slowly stepped in front of Lena he gently lied his virtual clipboard on her lap she starred down to it as the screen flashed then brightened showing information on the kid on the table.

"Okay do you see how his life has been rather rough while he was alive!" Joshua said as he tapped the screen of the virtual clipboard bringing up a photograph of the body while he was still alive.

**Name**: Adrian  
**Gender**: Male  
**Eye Color**: Brown  
**Hair Color**: Dark brown  
**Race**: Human  
**Weight**: In LBS 120  
**Height**: In Centimeters 163  
**Lifespan**: In Years 13  
**Cause of Death**: Brutal Automated Vehicle Collision  
**Personality**: Cheerful, Kind, Devious, Intelligent, Selfless, Lonely, Positive  
**Special Abilities**: Hidden Power  
**Sending to**: ?

Lena looked over the file rapidly going from page to page reading every single thought, notion and decision he'd ever made throughout his entire lifetime she slightly felt overwhelmed by it. Joshua continued to talk on an on about how and why to send certain races to certain places while he was distracted Lena discovered something off about the document it seemed incomplete.

Lena looked up out of the clipboard to her father a deeply confused look visible across her face. "Hey Daddy why're the rest of these documents blank? Why does it go onto August 8th 2016 then it's just all blank, nothing!" Joshua slowly raised his head from starring into the back of the kid's body he halted his speech. "Well you see August 8th is when he died he never even had a chance to live the rest of his life, it's rather unfortunate!" Joshua stated in a low tone as he gently rubbed his fingers down his nose whipping the sweat away. "So do you think you're ready to give him a second chance at life in a different world?"

Lena slowly looked up from out behind of the clipboard she starred intensively at her father a confident look clearly visible within her light blue eyes as she nodded in agreement. Joshua smiled widely to the look in his daughter's eyes it made him proud as he cracked his knuckles then kneeled down as the table before him slowly descended down into the floor until the body was all that remained Joshua slowly pressed his hands against the floor.

Lena quickly bounced up out of the chair that began slowly descending down into the ground disappearing just like the table had done she quickly ran over to the opposite end of the body still wrapped up within its plastic packaging. A small glass jar with a tiny blue sphere of compressed cosmic ectoplasmic spiritual goo began ascending up out of the electronically controlled tile floor a tiny label was visible upon the side of the jar it read. "_**Adrian's Soul!**_"

Lena starred at the soul it seemed saddened and depressed as it sluggishly moved around the jar slowly she moved her hand upwards towards the lid then suddenly the tiny blue soul began bounced and shaking about to it's eventual freedom. Lena smiled widely in slight delight as she quickly pulled the lid off, the soul quickly leapt up out of the jar flying about the room rather quickly them it flew down into the body between Lena and Joshua.

Lena sat the jar aside then slowly kneeled down to the body's level she gently pressed her hands upon the cold tile floor then suddenly a magical glowing ring with several stars spinning around on the inside of it began appearing around the body as Lena's eyes glowed bright blue she then turned to her father awaiting his word as she gulped heavily swallowing a bit of fear in slight anticipation.

"OK Lena simply say the magic words!" Joshua stated as he admired his daughter's impressive power it'd been ages since he'd seen someone with such a promising amount of magical prowess. Joshua's eye's glowed bright green as electricity sparked discharging from his fingertips he continued pressing his hands against the floor contributing some of his magic to the ring around the kid's body. Lena simply nodded in confirmation she opened her mouth slowly as sweat ran down the sides of her face. "Hokes! Pokes! Nasty lotus! Let this body breath life once more... and stuff!" Lena said in a low shaky tone. Joshua suddenly face palmed hard leaving a print upon his forehead. '_Some magic words!_' Joshua thought to himself as he grinned happily.

The body on the floor began glowing and sparkling dimly as it slowly ascended up into the air while morphing into a familiar looking animal then suddenly darkness consumed the body and it ruptured into a thin haze of blueness as it faded away into nothingness. Lena simply blinked her eyes rapidly in absolute amazement she looked down to her palms with slight confusion evident across her face. The body was now gone heading off through the inner-dimensional space towards its new home.

Lena slowly looked up out of her hands to see her father standing above her she gave him a small smile. "What now?" She asked as Joshua gently fell back sitting within a white puffy hollowed out sphere shaped chair he crossed his legs together while scratching his chin in vigorous contemplation. "Wanna grab some lunch?" Joshua asked while tossing the clipboard aside it was updating it's formation and it read.

**Name**: -  
**Gender**: Colt  
**Eye Color**: Bright Ocean Blue  
**Mane & Tail Color**: Dark Chocolate Brown  
**Coat Color**: Very Light Sky Brown  
**Race**: Earth Pony  
**Weight**: In LBS 87  
**Height**: In Inches 29  
**Current Age**: In Years 6  
**Reason for being sent to Equestria**: Brutal Automated Vehicle Collision  
**Personality**: Cheerful, Kind, Devious, Intelligent, Selfless, Lonely, Positive  
**Special Abilities**: Hidden Power  
**Sent To**: Ponyville of Equestria

Lena smiled widely as she pressed her palms into the cold tile floor pushing herself up. "Sweet let's go then!" She said cheerfully while running out of the room leaving behind Joshua who held the tiny glass jar where Adrian's soul once resided in he sighed lightly. "I hope I've done the right thing!" Joshua said while sitting up out of the spherical chair as it vanished into the ground he flipped off the lights and sat the jar on the floor. "Good luck Adrian!" Joshua said in a low reassured tone as he slowly closed the door shut behind him.

"**End of Chapter One**"

(Yes we realize that this chapter doesn't have much to do with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic yet but do not worry its leading to that just read on for pure awesomeness, be sure to check back later for future updates to chapters of Call of the Titans. Follow Adrian on his quest to figure out what the hell happened to him monitor him through his adventure learn more about him as he unlocks his powers witness intimidating battles adorable and slightly embarrassing love scenes and of course tears you can't have a story without them. Feel free to leave a nice Review and Follow or Favorite as well as Tweet and Post about Call of the Titans.)  
**Thank You So Very Much For Reading!**  
_**Brohoof!**_** /) (\ **_**Hoofbump!**_

_**Original Writer**_:**King little knight****  
**_**Lead Writer & Editor**_:**JasonSonicZombie****  
**_**Lead Proof Reader**_:**TacticalFriendship**

Also Feel Free To Check Out These Stories We'd Appreciate It Very Much!  
"**Dons Magical Destabilization by **_**JasonSonicZombie**_"  
An action fiction the star being Don a powerful human being who somehow found himself trapped in the middle of an epic plot to overthrow and completely annihilate Equestria he who has over time grown to love the ponies he's met and vows to protect them with his life. Don has somehow acquired and bonded with the Elements of Harmony on a spiritual level causing him to have immense power but at a hefty cost the Elements of Harmony are draining Don of his life force can he save Equestria from the forces of darkness before his time passes and meets his untimely end. Witness epic battles, tears, blood, romance, and death lots of death don't forget those really absurd twists in plot that we've all come to love. Don can't sustain life because his inner core has been torn asunder from him and he has now been left shadowless.  
"**Lustful Magical Rainbow By **_**TacticalFriendship**_"  
A hot juicy exciting saddening romantic fiction where Rainbow Dash secretly loves Twilight Sparkle but is too afraid to reveal her deep feelings towards her for fear that she'd be rejected by her and banished from Ponyville for her sinister forbidden desires. While chasing after Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash gets hurt by Applejack who was only trying to comfort her in a time of desperate need. In a sudden outburst of true uninspired love Applejack kisses Rainbow Dash on the left cheek. Twilight Sparkle unfortunately saw this and wasn't to happy because she unsurprisingly has feelings for Rainbow Dash as well. Watch as this threesome of true love unfolds right before your eyes watch scuffles amongst friends slowly tear them apart. Witness epic love scenes and romantic adorable hurt/comfort scenes filled with lots of bubbles and the slightest scent of peaches and watermelons that slowly fill the air. Intake hot sex scenes that will have you pulling your pants between your legs skip to chapter 14 for this. Also please note this is not a clop fiction!


End file.
